A Brand New Day
by Cometheart637
Summary: We know of the stories of the five clans, but what about the three forgotten clans? When a new prophecy is spouted from Starclan, only a small she-cat can save the fate of her clan. Will she Succeed, or will she fail? WARNING: There may be Lemons later on.


A song-bird lifted it's call as thudding pawsteps met the cold leaf-bare ground. A brawny brown tom leaped over logs, racing over the land with such speed that the Windclan cats of old would be surprised for a forest cat such as himself. Heaving himself up a ledge and into a flower filled meadow, he took a breath. His green eyes showed mixed emotions; fear, worry, confusion, and a tinge of hope.  
_Everlasting day will bring forth a bone-shattering collision with night, and only between them will a light stand. The light shall bring peace, and only the light can defeat the night. If not, Fireclan will perish, and with it, the legends of the clans of old.  
_He shuddered. Starclan always made no sense, gleefully watching leaders and medicine cats alike struggle with prophecies that ran through their starry fields. Riddles, always riddles and never a straight answer. How else could Starclan send messages, if not a confusing question so achingly vague that nocat may ever find what they mean.  
The brown leader, his mind on edge, jumped in the air as he heard a rustling coming from a pair of bushes. His hackles rose, claws unsheathed, and his teeth bared a bit when out stepped a beautiful silver she-cat. "Oh, it's just you, Lilyfoot. Nearly scared me out of my fur, you did!" He laughed a bit, a hearty laugh, as he flattened his fur and calmed his nerves. "What brings you here this chilly night?" Bearstar almost surely knew the answer, but decided to let her answer instead of jumping to mere conclusions.  
She giggled, her fluffy tail gently swaying as she trotted over to him, and sat beside him. "Starclan brought troubling news." Lilyfoot looked at the pale moon, which was emitting barely any light in it's crescent shape. "There's a war brewing, Bearstar. We won't be prepared for it." Her carefree gaze turned troubled as she tightly wrapped her soft tail around her paws. "I'm scared."  
"You don't need to be scared. Starclan and I will protect you." Bearstar protested. He'd do anything for his medicine cat, though his reasons were his own.  
"Oh, snap out of it, Bearstar! You're on your fifth life, and you can't protect everyone!" She snapped suddenly, looking away for a second before continuing. "We need to find this 'light', or we will all die!"  
He nodded, knowing of what she spoke. "Fireclan will fall if we don't. We must be swift, or upon Starclan's plains will we walk, but not in our dreams." Bearstar sighed, his stub of a tail jerking from side to side angrily. The tom scooted a bit closer to Lilyfoot. "What if we can't find the light in time?" He whispered in her ear.  
She looked at him, their faces close, but she stood up and backed away a bit. "We will. Just give it time." Her eyes flashed, her body stiffening and hackles rising.  
Bearstar tilted his head. Lilyfoot often did this when receiving a message, but never after getting a prophecy, especially not one this dire. The now ruffled she-cat relaxed a bit, a gasp escaping from her lips. "Find the Silver one." She whispered, swaying a bit and clenching her teeth. She straightened herself, now looking completely normal. For Lilyfoot, at least. "I must be getting back. Leafstripe's poultice needs changing, or else his shoulder will get worse infections."  
She turned, flicking her tail a bit as she gracefully leapt down the ledge and padded back to the distant camp.  
Bearstar sighed, watching her. He'd always admired her, since they were kits. She was a moon older than him, and how devastated he was, when he found out about her becoming the Medicine Cat apprentice. When they both became warrior and medicine cat, he told her his feelings. She had said nothing, only that it was against the warrior code and that he needed to find himself a nice mate, which, throughout those moons since, he'd not done.  
His green gaze following her, he finally stood up, groaning as he rose to his sore paw. Stretching, he started back to camp. _I must find the silver one? Silver must be the light. Well then, that cat's not going to find itself. Though I wonder, who could it be?_


End file.
